In general, the invention relates to methods and compounds used to decrease necrosis.
In many diseases, cell death is mediated through apoptotic and/or necrotic pathways. While much is known about the mechanisms of action that control apoptosis, control of necrosis is not as well understood. Understanding the mechanisms regulating both necrosis and apoptosis in cells is essential to being able to treat conditions, such as neurodegenerative diseases, stroke, coronary heart disease, kidney disease, and liver disease. A thorough understanding of necrotic and apoptotic cell death pathways is also crucial to treating AIDS and the conditions associated with AIDS, such as retinal necrosis.
Research has shown that caspases play a central role in the induction of apoptosis. Peptide based inhibitors of caspases, such as zVAD-fmk are useful in preventing activation of the apoptotic cell death pathway in cells stimulated to undergo apoptosis by compounds such as TNFα. However, cells treated with zVAD-fmk and these cell death stimuli still die through a caspase-independent form of necrosis.
Discovery of a compound which prevents caspase-independent cell death (necrosis) would provide a useful therapeutic for treating conditions in which necrosis occurs, and for preventing the onset of necrosis. These compounds and methods may be particularly useful for treating ischemic brain and heart injuries and head traumas.